jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Das Erwachen der Macht-Portal
center|700px|link= Hinweis: Diese Seite enthält keine Spoiler für den Film! Das Wichtigste zum Film 200px|right|link=Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht ist der siebte Film der Skywalker-Saga und der Anfang der Sequel-Trilogie. Er wurde von J.J. Abrams, der für seine Arbeit an Mission: Impossible III und Star Trek bekannt ist, gedreht und lief am 17. Dezember 2015 in den deutschen Kinos an. Dreißig Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns ist das Galaktische Imperium noch immer nicht ganz ausgelöscht, sondern lebt in einer mysteriösen Organisation namens Erste Ordnung weiter. Eine Gruppe junger Helden schließt sich zusammen, um den Kampf gemeinsam mit dem Widerstand gegen diese neue Bedrohung für den Frieden der Galaxis aufzunehmen. Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher und Mark Hamill nehmen ihre alten Rollen als Han Solo, Leia und Luke Skywalker wieder auf, erwähnenswerte Neuzugänge sind Daisy Ridley als Schrottsammlerin Rey, John Boyega als Sturmtruppen-Deserteur Finn, Oscar Isaac als Widerstandspilot Poe Dameron und Adam Driver als Kylo Ren. Die Filmmusik wurde von John Williams komponiert. Der Film wurde für seine Actionsequenzen und die Leistung der jungen und bis dato größtenteils unbekannten Schauspielern von Kritikern gelobt, wohingegen die vielen Parallelen zur Original-Trilogie bemängelt wurden. Im Rahmen der Journey to Das Erwachen der Macht-Aktion wurde drei Monate vor Filmstart (größtenteils) gesammelt am Force Friday Literatur veröffentlicht, die auf den Film hinführen sollte. Dieses Merchandising-Konzept wurde auch bei den anderen Filmen der Sequel-Trilogie angewandt. Nach Kinostart erschienen dann unter anderem die Romanadaption, der Soundtrack, das Konzeptbuch, die visuelle Enzyklopädie sowie die Risszeichnungen. Wann spielt Das Erwachen der Macht? The Clone Wars Rebels Die 10 wichtigsten Seiten zu Das Erwachen der Macht in der Jedipedia Rey Kylo Ren Finn Poe Dameron BB-8 Han Solo Scharmützel von Jakku (34 NSY) Schlacht von Takodana Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis Die wichtigsten Schauspieler center|150px|link=Daisy Ridley Daisy Ridley als Rey, eine junge Schrottsammlerin von Jakku, die von ihren Eltern als Kind verlassen wurde und sehnsüchtig auf deren Rückkehr wartet. Sie besitzt ein Händchen für Schiffe und Droiden … mehr center|150px|link=John Boyega John Boyega als Finn, ein Sturmtruppler des FN-Korps der Armee der Ersten Ordnung, der die brutalen Aktionen seiner Vorgesetzten hinterfragt und deshalb mit dem Gedanken an eine Flucht spielt … mehr center|150px|link=Oscar Isaac Oscar Isaac als Poe Dameron, ein wagemutiger X-Flügler-Pilot des Widerstands, der auf Jakku einer wichtigen Mission für Leia Organa nachgeht und stets von seinem kugelförmigen Astromechdroiden BB-8 begleitet wird … mehr center|150px|link=Harrison Ford Harrison Ford als Han Solo, ehemaliger Held der Rebellion und Schmuggler. Es kam zum Zerwürfnis zwischen ihm und seiner Frau Leia, nachdem ihr Sohn Ben Solo der Dunklen Seite verfallen war … mehr center|150px|link=Lupita Nyong'o Lupita Nyong'o als Maz Kanata, die weise und gutmütige Gastherrin ihres Schlosses auf Takodana. Sie kennt die Geheimnisse der Macht und hat eine Schwäche für einen bestimmten Wookiee … mehr center|150px|link=Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa, ehemalige Heldin der Rebellion und Senatorin der Neuen Republik. Nun leitet sie den Widerstand, da die Neue Republik nichts gegen die erstarkende Erste Ordnung tun will … mehr center|150px|link=Adam Driver Adam Driver als Kylo Ren, der sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hat und mit Hilfe von Snoke das Erbe seines Großvaters antreten will. Er versucht erbittert, seinen inneren Konflikt loszuwerden … mehr center|150px|link=Domhnall Gleeson Domhnall Gleeson als Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung und Rivale von Kylo Ren. Er leitet die Starkiller-Basis und die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung ebenso wie die geplante Vernichtung des Widerstands … mehr center|150px|link=Gwendoline Christie Gwendoline Christie als Phasma, Captain der Sturmtruppen und Finns Vorgesetzte. Sie ist eine passionierte und loyale, aber auch ehrgeizige, skrupellose und manchmal grausame Kämpferin der Ersten Ordnung … mehr Schauplätze Begleitmaterial Journey to Das Erwachen Macht ist ein Multimediaprojekt aus dem Herbst 2015 mit dem Ziel, die dreißigjährige Lücke zwischen Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY) und Das Erwachen der Macht (34 NSY) im Offiziellen Kanon zu schließen. Der Titel des Multimediaprojektes kann wortwörtlich so aufgefasst werden: Mit der Veröffentlichung von über 20 Produkten - den Großteil davon am Force Friday - soll die Reise zu Das Erwachen der Macht angetreten werden. Sowohl in-Universe, denn durch die Kanon-Umgestaltung im Mai 2014 ist die Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor offiziell zumindest ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, als auch in der Realität, wo nach zehnjähriger Pause wieder ein neuer Star Wars-Film in die Kinos kommt. Obwohl sich die Fans natürlich vorrangig die Frage stellen, was nach Endor geschehen ist, sind die meisten Werke tatsächlich chronologisch davor angesiedelt und begleiten u.a. die „Großen Drei“ auf Missionen während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Trotzdem sollen diese Geschichten interessant und relevant sein, denn es sind überall „Easter Eggs“ versteckt, die Hinweise auf Das Erwachen der Macht enthalten. Beispielsweise beginnt der Leia-Jugendroman mit einer post-Endor-Szene, in der die frühere Prinzessin gebeten wird, ihre Erinnerungen zu schildern. |} Trailer center|500px center|500px center|500px __INDEX__